Odysseus and the Battle of Hogwarts
by asymmetricalpasta03
Summary: This was an assignment for our Odessey unit in 9th grade. It is horrible. I expect this to get very little in the way of views and taken down. I wasn't impressed with it then, and am not now. But hey, it might be great literature for somebody. Enjoy. Or don't. Oh, one more thing. It's set in Book 6: Consider this your spoiler warning.


Odysseus and the Battle of Hogwarts

As I stayed there in the court, I thought of another adventure I have had. I dared not say it aloud, out of fear they'd think I was not sane.

For, I was not on the island as long as they thought. At one moment, when the fair Calypso left me to myself, I came upon a swirling whirlpool of no familiar substance. Fearing that Charybdis had come back for me, I began to walk away. It grew wider and sucked me in. I felt myself spin through time and space, and then hit the ground hard. I had fallen outside of a castle of sorts, much bigger and more splendid than I had seen in all my years.

A bell rang in the distance. Young people in long black cloaks came out of the building. I was surprised to see people of all classes and ages come out of such a fine establishment. I watched three of these people in particular: two young men and one young lady. The lady seemed very familiar to me. I approached her. She nudged her red-haired friend and asked him why he thought I was there. He shrugged his shoulders and said something about a "Hagrid," whatever that is. I asked the young lady and her friends for their names. She introduced herself as Hermione, her red-haired friend introduced himself as Ron, and the black-haired young man was called Harry.

"What's your name, then?" asked Ron rather boldly.

"I am Odysseus, son of Laertes, who has come from the battle of Troy and am attempting to get home," I told them.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "I've read about you!" Ron rolled his eyes at that comment.

The girl reminded me of Athena, goddess of wisdom. She seemed like she had a wise and intelligent mind.

I was trusted with the fact they were wizards, after discovering a wand and nearly blasting a young man called Neville across the hallway. I was told they thought I was a wizard, as no "Muggle," or person who couldn't do magic, could do anything with that stick, besides gouge an eye out.

I was taken to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and he had me put into a "house." A hat told me I belonged in Gryffindor. I started magic classes the next day and had to go to a place called "Diagon Alley" to get my supplies. I started in the first year, with children younger than my son. The magic was very basic. Hermione taught me advanced magic even for her year, which was the sixth. She was very intelligent; I was surprised that she wasn't Athena. She said I was also intelligent, for not even she had mastered sixth-year magic at a first-year level. She certainly helped me impress my teachers!

Later, as I slept in the common room, Hermione came to me, but she spoke as Athena. She told me I was to learn magic in this world for a fight upon which everyone's lives depended. Poseidon, god of the sea, was still very angry, and had Zeus help punish me on every place that was not the sea, for he could only harm me on the sea. Zeus had found me even in this world, and was using "Death Eaters," under the control of "Lord Voldemort," to get at me. Athena also told me that in the middle of the fight, the whirlpool would appear to me again, and I was to go through it, leaving Harry to fight his enemies; apparently, Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. Once I agreed, Athena left Hermione, and she had no recollection of what had just happened.

I dwelled on what Athena had said, and it troubled me. I hadn't told anyone what she told me. One night, when Harry had left the school with Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron called together "Dumbledore's Army," a band of young people who learned defensive magic during a time when that was frowned upon by the wizarding government. Of twenty-five people, excluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione, three showed up: Ginny, Ron's little sister; Luna, a Ravenclaw girl Ginny's age; and Neville, the boy I nearly blasted into the wall.

The fighting started before Harry and Professor Dumbledore returned. We tried our best to fend off the Death Eaters, but it didn't work. Praise Zeus Lord Voldemort didn't show up; we could never have fended him off. The "Order of the Phoenix" did, though. They were an organization of adults, similar to the D.A.

These Death Eaters were ruthless; they didn't seem to care who they killed. I managed to blast two of them into the wall. I saw Harry chase my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape, out of the castle toward what would become the end of the fight. I was attacked from behind. I slashed my attacker with my sword, and on the backswing, I knocked another out with the flat side of my blade. Running after Harry, I realized it would probably be better if no one remembered I was there at all.

"Obliviate!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the room. For one second, Hermione looked rather impressed. I could tell by the look on her face that she, being five years ahead of me, couldn't perform a mass memory charm. I saw in her face that Athena was proud of me. I felt in the room that Poseidon was very upset. Then I did what I thought I'd never do: I ran, hid and waited.

It seemed like hiding was good for surprise attacks. I took out several people – not all the enemy – from behind the suit of armor behind where I was hiding. The whirlpool did appear soon, but not before I knew what happened to Dumbledore. I felt like I had lost another man with whom I fought. I jumped through the whirlpool and landed back on Calypso's island.

That's how I truly spent one of my several years on Calypso's island. I didn't tell these people about the wizards. Muggles – I enjoy that word! – aren't supposed to know. Also, after all I've told them, wizards sound like a little too much excitement.

And, if they find out, I'll just have to use another memory charm.


End file.
